1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular horn structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular horn indicator wherein the same is directed to the projection of a pad member to enhance physical access to the horn actuating surface on the steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular horn structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art in contemporary motor vehicles. Typical steering wheels employ a horn actuating surface, whereupon applying pressure to such surface or surfaces effects actuation of the associated horn structure. To this end, during emergency situations and the like, an air interrupted surface of the steering wheel presents problems for a driver and operator of a vehicle to locate the horn actuating surface.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a projection mounted to the horn surface for ease of physical indication of the horn surface permitting actuation of the associated vehicle steering wheel horn and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.